Blind
by because of the name
Summary: Beck sees how Jade and Tori look at each other and realizes it's finally time to let go. Beck/Jade/Tori. Beck-centric
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Um hi. This is my first story. I don't mind any constructive criticism but if you're gonna insult me, Imma just tell you to go to hell. Anyways, I would love reviews and yeah... :)**

* * *

Um hey ya, Tori

It's me, Beck. Your friend. The boy who tried to kiss you the evening of the Platinum Music Awards. The boy whose girlfriend you have a crush on.

Don't try to deny it. I'm not accusing you of anything. I understand. It's not so weird to be in love with Jade. Contrary to the popular belief, there is very much about her that's worth it. I myself _am_ in love with her.

It's just so cliché, don't you think? Don't take it personally. But think about it – opposites are attracted to each other, the good one and the mean one, love behind hate and whatever…

I won't say I don't mind it because I do. I love her, Tori, just like you do. But one thing I can promise you – I won't do anything to restrain you guys from being happy. I will be a total jackass if I do, and you know, I wasn't raised like that. You can tell Jade that we, Canadians, are not actually aliens – let's hope she'll believe you. She never took me serious. Not only about this. She never took me serious at all. Our whole relationship wasn't serious for her.

But you don't have to feel guilty about it. It was this way even before you came at HA.

I think I was the safer condition. Jade is very fragile and sensitive, you know. If I told someone else about this, they'd probably laugh their asses off. But you know her well enough, I'm sure you'll get me. So yeah, I was the best option for her – popular, confident, calm… **a** **guy**. I've seen the way she looks at other girls but it hasn't really worried me much until now. I've never imagined our relationship would be threatened by another girl. Who wants her, not me, I mean.

Does our almost-kiss still pass through your mind? Does it bother you? I know it bothers me and it certainly _does_ bother Jade. She still can't forgive me about it. But now I know she was jealous of me, not of you. It doesn't make the situation better at all but at least it explains some things. If you're thinking that back then I wanted to defame you in front of Jade, then you're wrong. I wanted to kiss you because of you. You reminded me of what Jade used to be with me. She would save her kinder, more vulnerable side just for me. And it made me feel special.

But I should have known better. I should have guessed you'd be all goody-goody and decide against kissing your _friend_'s ex. I'm not blaming you, I'd be a major hypocritical jerk if I do. Just so you know - it hurt when you rejected me. And I don't even love, like love you.

I can only imagine what will happen when Jade and I break up. I'll probably get drunk and jump off the Hollywood Sign.

Nah, just kidding.

But I will definitely get drunk.

Whatever. What I wanted to say was that you should stop trying to make her like you, she already does. Everybody in this fucking planet likes you! Happy about it?!

...this sounded more desperate that it was meant to.

Just to warn you, it won't be easy. Things with Jade are never easy. She won't admit her feelings towards you to the bitter end, she'll make you cry and regret you told her you loved her in the first place. She will refuse to tell anyone about your relationship. And even if you two get together, she'll still mock you, prank you, sometimes she'll be the overly attached girlfriend and then she'll pretend she doesn't care at all. She's just too complicated. And the most important thing: don't try to argue with her.

You have no chance of winning.

So yeah, I suppose this is it. I'm gonna set her free tonight so she will be able to get together with her soul mate… or whatever.

Damn, I'm a hell of a romantic soul, ain't I? Maybe I should attend some poetry classes or whatever.

And I should stop using 'whatever' that much. Yeah, whatever.

Sincerely yours,

Beck Oliver


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well... I thought I should just publish both chapters at once. So yeah... some hours later... here's the "note" to Jade...**

* * *

Hey, Jade

It's me, your… boyfriend (_?!_). I promised Tori I'd talk to you but I don't think I can say it out loud. And before you burst out '_What the hell does Vega have to do with it?_' I'm asking you (_begging_ you) to stop acting. As much as I like it, it can be really exhausting sometimes.

Okay, so long story short, I know about your feelings towards her. I know you like girls and I know that you're _in love_ with Tori. And it's cool with me. Yeah. It is.

Who am I kidding? We've known each other for so many years, you'll catch me pretending eventually. No, it's not cool with me. It fucking breaks my heart. But you know what hurts the most? That you didn't bother to tell me. You told yourself 'Nah, I'll just stick around him and play pretend, he's so obsessed by his beautiful hair, he won't notice." Well, guess what? I did notice.

And I'm sick and tired of being your _beard_ (or however they call it).

So, if I ever was important to you, if you have ever loved me with your cold bitter heart, just stop lying to me, okay? Come to me and be brave for once in your miserable life, and tell me it's over! And then go to her or whatever, I don't care.

I love you, you know. And because I love you, I want to set you free. I _have_ to set you free.

Honestly, I have no idea why do I love you so much. No offense, of course. I've passed the years when a girl could sweep me off my feet by her beautiful face. God dammit, if it was about beauty, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life! But you're also mean and harsh, and you've never (_ever_) showed me you cared about me. Except maybe, in that case with the uh, _rottenheimer _(really, Jade, really?), that bit my dad almost to death. Thanks for that, though.

And no, jealousy is not a sign of caring. It's a sign of insecurity. It's no longer sexy, just tiresome.

I'm not sure if you remember our relationship before we got together. We were still at middle school but you looked very mature, both psychically and physically, you were so smart. I liked that about you. I liked how you always knew what to say and you never gave up. Sometimes you played a bit dirty (when you stole Betty McIntyre's lucky sock and she didn't want to take part in that play without it so the teacher gave the main role to you) but I could close my eyes for it. I knew most of the girls liked me but I thought I was too lip-deep for you to pay attention to me. I was the happiest guy on Earth when you came to my locker that one morning and ordered me offhandedly 'Take me on a date.'

I'd like to think there was a time you _did_ love me. And if there wasn't, please just lie to me and tell me it meant something to you. If not, it will _literally_ break my heart.

Gosh, when did I turn such a sap?

Okay, the note to Tori (yes, there is one) was longer but this is getting too painful and I'd rather take a good nap instead of continuing with the bullshit. No offense. I'm not good with words anyways.

Just… be a good girlfriend, please? She's very fragile, you know that. You can ruin her easily but don't do it. I know you're considering yourself the _fatal heartbreaker_ and that's cool, that's one of the reasons I fell for you on the first place, but we both know she won't be able to live through it. She's already deeply into you. And… she's my friend. So, yeah, be for her what you couldn't be for me. I know you can be better than that.

I'll be around if you need me. I'll try to help if I can but don't expect me to be sincerely happy about it… about you _two_.

Whatever.

_XOXO_, (not the way I'd like it but still)

Beck


End file.
